


Colors

by PoisonedYouth (slainesaazbaum)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2 authors 2 chapters, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slainesaazbaum/pseuds/PoisonedYouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world painted in shades of gray, there is someone for each of us with the power to unlock brilliant color. You are introduced to the vivid beauty of the world upon encountering the one person who holds the key to your happiness: your soulmate. </p><p>(First chapter is killugon written by Jackie Frost, second chapter is leopika written in response by Alyssa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. encounters part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello anime fandom. I wrote this AU for Alyssa, so that I could watch her squeal. Tell me what you think through the comments and my Tumblr (padfootsescape.tumblr.com). Go forth and enjoy, my darlings.

Gon sprinted down the dark tunnel. They had been running for a while, but there was still no end in sight. He wasn’t really surprised; this was a phase of the Hunter Exam, and so it had to be difficult enough to weed out those who weren’t worthy. He was doing fine - his life on his island home had prepared him for physical strain - but some of the other applicants were already losing speed, and a few had even given up.

He glanced behind him to check on his new friends. Kurapika - the lean blond with the intense eyes and eerily lethal self-control - was keeping up nicely, if not as effortlessly as Gon. However, Leorio - the tall one, with the dark hair and glasses - was panting. Probably all the fancy clothes he was wearing, Gon thought. 

They had both been acting a little weird since they had met on the boat that brought them here. They made a seemingly unconscious effort to stay close to one another, and they kept staring at everything, almost as if they were … seeing things in color. 

Gon felt his eyes widen as the thought struck him. Of course he knew of what was supposed to happen when you met your soulmate: the world around you, previously clothed in varying shades of black and white, suddenly burst into vivid color - bright, spectacular hues that brought everything to sudden life. Now that he thought of it, it made perfect sense - it even explained the intense, longing stares that Kurapika and Leorio exchanged when they thought he wasn’t looking.

He was absorbing this information, absentmindedly taking in the monochrome world around him, when there was a sudden flash of wonderful brightness accompanied by the sound of skateboard wheels. His heart skipped a beat, and his head snapped up, eyes frantically searching for the one who could show him all the colors of the rainbow.

A little ahead of Gon there was a boy about his age with white hair - and, he saw excitedly, he was riding a skateboard. The boy was looking around him excitedly, anxiously, as if he was searching for someone.

“Hey, kid! That’s cheating!” Leorio’s angry voice rang out behind him. “You can’t ride a skateboard!”

“Leave him alone, Leorio. No one said it was against the rules.” Gon barely heard the words he spoke - the boy had turned at the sound of Leorio’s voice, and Gon was riveted by a pair of the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen - perhaps because he saw them for what they were, a beautiful, electric blue that shocked Gon to his very soul.

When their eyes met, the color that Gon had previously only caught a glimpse of had come back into the world around him, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away from the blue stare that held him captive. He couldn’t imagine anything he’d see that would be more amazing than what he was already looking at. 

The boy began to slow his skateboard, slowly coming closer and closer to Gon. As the distance evaporated between them his heart pounded, faster and faster, until the boy with the white hair and blue eyes was gliding along right beside them.

“Hi.” At the first sound of his deep, husky voice, Gon’s heart stopped altogether, and then started beating again at twice its normal rate. 

“I’m Killua.”


	2. encounters part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: jackie writes fluffy things wile I only know how to write angsty shit. We literally just wrote each others otps to make the other die a little inside anyway, here is leopika for you (my main profile is deaddreamself but I wanted a joint one because Jackie wasn't gonna make one and I love writing stuff with her)

Kurapika had once saw the world in color. He could watch the clear blue of the river as it rushed past and the green leaves overhead and the red clothes that his best friend wore. Pyro had caused him to see color in the world and Kurapika was the one who caused Pyro to see nothing at all. That one accident when they where kids had changed everything. 

When the leaves on the trees turned fiery oranges and reds Kurapika and Pyro lay underneath them as he described to Pyro what the scene looked like and there it had become painfully obvious that he had forgotten something. 

"Hey Kurapika how do you know the colors of everything I thought you only saw in color when you met your soul mate." Kurapika felt a deep hole in his chest open up, his heart broke. He knew that Pyro had forgotten that it was all his fault that the other boy was blind now but he had hoped that he would have remembered this one thing. 

"Oh well my parents told me the colors of everything!" Kurapika wasn't sure why he lied but he thought that this was best for now. He would go out into the world and find someone who would cure Pyro's eyes and he would see for himself the colors of the whole world. 

When Kurapika left his village he made the promise to Pyro; that when he came home he would be able to say to Pyro that he had fun. 

Kurapika new the moment that everything went gray again that his promise with Pyro would never be kept. 

Kurapika sealed off his heart when he left his village. He closed himself off from the world because his heart didn't need anymore hurt. He had enough pain in his life for a whole village combined. He swore to himself a new promise and left behind all the old ones. He would get the eyes of his people back, the dazzling color their eyes turned when their emotions were heightened were something that people beheld and gave to their lovers. 

When Kurapika boarded the ship to take the hunter exam with all his resolve one thing he didn't expect was for him to see color at the edges of his vision. 

Why here? Why now? Pyro was long dead and gone and you couldn't have more than one soul-mate could you? 

But when his eyes met the eyes of the tall, lanky, dark haired man sitting down against the inside railing of the boat across the deck from him the world blossomed in front of him. His heart beat at a million miles an hour and everything around him seemed sharper than ever. The waves crashing and the smell of the ocean in the air it wasn't just the colors in his eyes it was everything. 

The other man stood up a little too fast to seem natural as the magazine he had been reading fell out of his lap and onto the deck, he was staring at Kurapika with eyes wide. The other man walked over to Kurapika like he was in a dream. Both of their hearts were beating hard and they could hardly breath. 

"I'm Leorio." The other man said, it seemed like he had barely kept himself from stumbling over his own words. 

"I'm Kurapika." Their eyes wide and hearts drumming, Kurapika new that this could mean something new and a new destiny laid itself in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if we get a lot of positive feedback and inspiration we might continue this fic so if you liked it comment and maybe give us some ideas for what you would like to see don't be shy and thanks so much for reading <333333


End file.
